1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to nursing bottles and more particularly to bottles capable of reducing the risk of tooth decay.
2. Related Art
The nursing bottle has provided a source of nutrients in the early developmental stages of children for many generations. Parents have employed nursing bottles for feeding youngsters not only formula but, in addition, other liquids some of which had nutritional value. Examples of liquids which have been fed to children through nursing bottles to satisfy taste cravings of children include milk, fruit juice, sugar water, sweetened gelatin, soft drinks, and other sweetened liquids.
Unfortunately, the usage of nursing bottles has resulted in a condition known as nursing bottle mouth which has been increasingly prevalent in children of all socio-economic ranges. Such condition of advanced tooth decay has been attributed to frequent exposure of childrens' teeth for extended periods of time to liquids containing sugars, e.g. fructose and sucrose. The sugars in commonly fed liquids were utilized by plaque bacteria to produce tooth enamel attacking acids which often produced dental caries.
It has been determined that the frequency and length of duration of exposure of a child's teeth to sugars was a risk factor which affected tooth decay. Dental practitioners and associations recommended that children should not be offered bottles of liquids having sugars on a frequent basis or nonnutritive basis as, for example, for pacification. In addition, parents have been admonished against permitting children to fall asleep sucking on a bottle. On such occasions, once the child fell asleep, the natural flow of saliva decreased and the sugar containing liquids were allowed to collect around the teeth for long periods, which has been known to result in excessive decay.
Unfortunately, due to the circumstances of child rearing, parents have often found no alternative than to satisfy a cranky child's sucking desires with a bottle in order to put the child to sleep. In these instances, children have often rejected plain water, preferring sweet liquids.